


Leave, Don't Leave

by bluewhitewings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Condoms, Graceless Castiel, I don't know, M/M, Top Castiel, cas has a brace on his wrist, does that count as hurt, it doesn't really come up, spoilers for season 9x06, the pizza man and the babysitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 03:21:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluewhitewings/pseuds/bluewhitewings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What exactly happened in those hours between when the case was done and the following morning?  Inquiring minds want to know.  I wrote some stuff.  Cas wants to be the pizza man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave, Don't Leave

“Where to, Cas?” Dean asked, weary from the fight. Helping Cas fix up the baby and get his wrist sorted out had sucked up all his available adrenaline and now he was bone-tired and sore. He felt the way Cas looked, and the angel-turned-sales-associate rolled his eyes, pulling the door open and sliding into the front seat of the Impala. Dean slid in next to him and sat with his hands on the wheel. It was an offer, an invitation, but they both knew it was one that would have to be refused.

Quietly, Cas spoke. “You know where I want to go, Dean.” He flexed his fingers and winced, the digits of his uninjured hand coming up to pluck at the velcro of his brace. “But I don’t…” Dean twisted to stare at him, challenging him to continue his statement. Cas didn’t. New, passive Cas was strange, and he didn’t like him as much as he had liked volatile, maybe his enemy, maybe his friend, maybe a wrathful diety Cas. This Cas just leaned back against the leather seat and looked out the window quietly. “Take me back to the store.”

Dean was silent for a full minute, staring at Cas, who stared stubbornly out the window. “Back to the store. You gonna sleep there?” He meant it as a joke but as soon as it was out of his mouth he realized the truth hidden within it and sighed, looking away. He started the Impala and pulled away from the curb. “You’ve been sleeping at a convenience store?” he clarified and Cas nodded.

“I have to be there early. How long will it take us to get there?” Cas was still acting like… well, kinda like a snippy ex, and Dean snorted at that concept. He pictured angry text messages and cold shoulders, and… honestly he didn’t have to imagine the latter too much, Cas was making a point of not looking at him and like everything he did, it was done with a single-minded intensity. It wasn’t until they were in sight of the Gas-n-Sip but Dean turned down a side street that Cas turned an accusing look on him.

“I’m taking you to a hotel, Cas,” he said in response to his friend’s unasked question. “Where you can sleep in a real bed, with blankets.”

“I have a sleeping bag.” he stated but didn’t argue further. In fact, he didn’t speak at all until they were in Dean’s hotel room. He unlocked the door and stepped inside, picking up a discarded pair of boxers and throwing them into his bag which stood open on the dresser. Cas sat, quiet, on the end of the bed and fiddled with his brace.

Dean leaned against the dresser and stared at him. He was tired, but Cas was injured. “Go to sleep.” Cas looked behind himself at the queen bed he was sat upon, his brow furrowing.

“It’s your bed.”

“I told you to go to sleep.”

“Dean, where are you going to sleep? There’s only one bed.” Dean sighed and reached up to rub his forehead before grabbing his discarded coat and yanking it on.

“Stop, dude. Just… go to sleep. I’ll sleep in the car.”

“Dean! No, it’s fine. I’m not tired.” Dean gave him an irritated look and yanked the door open. “Dean! Stop.” Something in Cas’s voice halted him and he looked back to find him standing, hands at his sides, back straight and blue eyes fixed on his. He was caught and held in the wide-eyed stare, and he found himself closing the door before leaving, letting his fingers linger on the doorknob. “I can’t keep doing this.” the angel said softly. Dean let his hand fall and turned to face Cas, a tired sigh leaving him. Before he really had time to process that the angel was moving, he was pressed against him, the lean line of his body intimately warm from shoulder to knees. Cas’s good hand gripped the back of his neck, his partially immobilized fingers curling in the canvas of Dean’s jacket and he pressed a fumbling kiss to his lips. It was awkward, and sweet and Dean immediately forgot how to breathe.

Of all the things he’d been expecting, a kiss from an angel was not one of them. And of all the reactions he thought he might have to something of the sort, digging both hands into the man’s hair and dragging him into another kiss was not what he had expected either. His hands weren’t his own as they clutched at the sable strands at the top of his head, and a startled groan echoed into his mouth as he walked away from the door, keeping only the presence of mind to lock the door behind him.

He pushed Cas against the bed and the angel surged up to mouth his throat, plush lips soft against his skin and teeth pressing against him in a light nip. “Cas,” he breathed, pressing his face to the pillow and reaching into his jeans to adjust himself.

“I had dreams of this. With you.” He shoved his hand under Dean’s shirt, his fingers pressing to his ribcage as he squirmed beneath him and plucked at the hem with restrained fingers. Dean made a frustrated noise and dragged off his shirt for him, getting tangled in his jacket and rolling off Cas to see to that. “I want to be the pizza man, Dean.” Dean freed himself from his tangled clothing and took the opportunity to stare at Castiel like he had lobsters crawling out of his ears.

“You want to  _what_?” Castiel looked shifty.

“I want to… be the pizza man.” Dean cleared his throat.

“As opposed to?”

“The babysitter. I realize the irony, as tonight I  _was_  a babysitter, and I won’t slap your rear unless you really do something wrong…” Cas seemed flustered, averting his eyes from Dean’s and speaking hurriedly.

Dean had a memory of a dirty hotel room, lots of research and porn with an angel sporting a boner and burst out laughing. “Oh fuck. Cas, really? You want to be the…  _oh._ ” Cas stared at him and his request sank in and Dean swallowed hard. “Uh. Yeah. Okay.” He’d never done it, not with a man, but he’d gotten drunk and adventurous and fooled around with women with strapons before. It had its merits. And if this… if this would make Cas feel better about having to stay in Idaho, then Dean would take one for the team.

Cas stretched out his hand and tugged at the button on Dean’s pants, fumbling a bit to open it. “I can’t… my wrist.” Dean nodded and pressed a kiss to his lips, tugging his jeans open and shivering out of them. Cas’s clothes went next, the buttons on his shirt popping open with little effort and exposing pale skin beneath, Enochian sigils written along his ribcage the and a few freckles marring the firm expanse of flesh. Cas leaned back and watched his hands as he unfastened the jeans from Cas’s hips and slid them down. He wasn’t wearing anything beneath them and Dean raised an eyebrow at him.

Cas didn’t seem to find Dean’s expression significant and tipped his head at him as Dean slid his jeans off and tossed them aside, slipping up to the bed and slotting against his side, pressing a kiss to his mouth and licking inside to taste the sigh on his lips. This was a long time coming, and he wanted to savor it, but Cas wasn’t having it, his fingers trailing down his chest to his cock with blatant curiosity, pulling back to look at it. Dean glanced down as well as Cas’s thumb rubbed over the crown of his cock. His eyes closed and he shivered, exhaling as Cas breathed him in. “Need condoms. Lube. Lots of lube.” He flapped a hand at his duffel and arched as Cas’s mouth found his nipple and he bit down. “Goddamnit, Cas. Go. In my bag.”

Castiel scampered, hard and bareass naked and Dean watched him with amusement as he rummaged. Reaching down to his cock, he gave a slow stroke, his fingers tracing over the underside in a shuddering motion when Cas found the lube and condoms, fumbling one-handed, and condoms went slipping out of his fingers and all over the desk, followed by the bottle of lube. In frustration, Cas gripped a chain of three condoms in his teeth and brought it all back to the bed, looking hopeful and admittedly a bit lost. “I don’t… know what to do with these.” He handed the items over, clearly puzzled by the inexplicable squares and Dean snorted, picking up a condom and tearing into it with his teeth.

“You gotta wrap up with this.” Cas stared at him and hesitantly nodded. “Do you know what I mean by that?” Cas hesitantly shook his head. “Yeah, that’s what I thought.” He pulled the condom from the package and wet his lips, nervous. He had never touched another man’s dick, but there was no time like the present. They had only the night, and he was gonna use it, damn it. He was gonna show that Cas  _meant_  something to him. Something more than just friendship. He wrapped his fingers around Cas, slow and steady, and the angel gave a ragged cry, his shaft throbbing against his palm. He hurriedly rolled the condom over him and gave him a teasing squeeze, pressing a kiss to his shoulder. “That’s what I mean. Protection, Cas.” Dean exhaled against his neck and Cas bit his shoulder eagerly.

“Dean, I need… I need you.” Dean cursed at the ragged proclamation, feeling a heavy twitch of his cock at Cas’s words. He rolled to his knees, grabbing for the lube and slicking his fingers, reaching behind himself and rubbing his fingers over the tight ring of muscle, shivering slightly as he teased before easing a finger in. Cas shuddered and pressed to his back, his mouth pressing sloppy kisses against his spine, his fingers sliding down to join Dean’s at the cleft of his ass. Dean hissed and Cas reached for the lube, slicking his own fingers and pressing one alongside Dean’s.

“Ah, Jesus, Cas.” He slowly pulled his finger out and let Cas set the pace, his mouth never leaving his skin for longer than it would take to whisper his name in reverence. A second finger slipped in alongside the first and Dean whimpered, the sound broken to his own ears, his body tensing and bearing down against the invading touch even as Cas soothed him with his mouth.

“Dean,” he whispered against his spine, his tongue flickering out and stroking along the back of his neck, following it with a bite. “Is that enough?” Dean shook his head, unable to equate two of Cas’s relatively slim fingers with the heavy weight he’d held in his hand just moments ago. “More?” he asked breathlessly, pulling his fingers from him and nudging him over to his back. Dean surged up and grabbed his wrist, pulling it back between his thighs.  
“Yeah, more.” He glared half-heartedly at Cas and Cas studied him for a moment then huffed a quiet laugh.

“You are demanding.” Dean was about to respond when Cas pressed three fingers into him and all he could really do was grip the bed and hang on for dear life, eyes squeezed shut against the burn. The fingers spread as he pulled back and Cas breathed out, his exhaled breath kissing Dean’s skin with worshipful air. “And beautiful.” Dean was about to frown and correct him but the fingers slid deeper into him, stroking over a place inside him that made him jolt with tension and pleasure and he squeezed down on Cas’s fingers.

“Okay, oh… yeah, that’s… that’s good. We can… you can be.. the pizza man now.” The words sounded ridiculous to his own ears and he gave a high pitched laugh, reaching for the injured wrist and pulling Cas down to one elbow. “Careful with this. Don’t wanna make it worse,” he murmured into a kiss, and Cas whimpered as Dean bumped the cast a bit rougher than he’d intended. He’d need more painkillers after this, and hell, maybe Dean would too. Cas’s fingers left him and he looked down the line of their bodies, examining his slick fingers before fisting his cock and smoothing the excess lube over the latex. Dean lifted his knees to frame Cas’s hips and arched his back, bracing himself for pain.

Cas settled against him, seeming content to wallow in soft kisses while he guided the slick head to the opening to Dean’s body and pushed against it. It was something like those nights with the strap-ons, but Cas was hot inside him, so hot, and he could feel his heart beat with every shallow thrust forward and he could feel Cas pressing his face against his neck, a helpless whimper dragging from him, echoed by Dean as he reached up to drag his nails over his back. There was pain, but it was negligible and easy to overlook. “Fuck!”

Cas stilled, pulling away from his neck and lifting up to stare down at him, worried. “Is it all right?” Dean nodded, catching his lower lip in his teeth as he struggled to relax. He felt full, so full, and so close to the man above him.

“Cas, just fuckin’ do it already.” He yelped as Cas’s hips drove forward, his hips rocking up involuntarily to meet his thrust. One hand knotted in Cas’s hair and he twisted his head to catch his lips in a kiss, his other hand pressing to his lower back to try to get him to  _move_ , to do  _something_ , to fuck him deep like Dean  _needed_  him to. Cas’s breath shuddered against his lips as he pulled back, driving deep again, the cry that tore from Dean’s chest less than human. The way his hips rocked up at the finish of each thrust dragged the solid shaft within him against that sensitive knot of flesh, the feeling of being so full of  _Cas_  making Dean’s cock leak arousal to blend with sweat between their bellies.

Cas pulled back just a bit further to stare at Dean as he drove into him, his eyes fluttering shut at the feeling and Dean gripped his hair in desperation, his fingers scrabbling against his hip. “ _Dean,_ ” Cas whispered, his voice low and reverent, his fingers drifting between them and gripping Dean’s arousal and thrusting hard. His hips rocked, forcing his cock through Cas’s slick fingers and Dean couldn’t help a ragged whimper.

“Cas… Cas, I n-need…” He hooked one leg around the back of Cas’s and arched into him, mouth open as Cas shifted, his hand flying over Dean’s shaft in time with his thrusts. “Harder, fuck… Cas.” He dragged his fingers up his back and dug them into his shoulder, his eyes sinking closed against overwhelming sensation as the angel drove into him, deeper and faster, whispering his name against his lips.

Cas shuddered, his thrusts going erratic, a groan ripping from his throat as he rested his forehead against Dean’s. Dean looked up at him and at that moment Cas’s eyes went wide and unfocused, blue just a ring around black. His voice went higher and he ground deep into Dean, thrusts shallow, his hand tight on Dean’s shaft, his fingers slipping around the crown, Cas’s fingers slick with Dean’s pre-come. Dean could feel him still, deep inside Dean and a breath huffed out of him, carrying a desperate litany of Dean’s name before he let his eyes close in a grimace of pleasure, a desperate cry ripped out of him.

Dean could feel him pulse inside of him, Cas spilling his release and burying his face against Dean’s neck, his hand still working his cock. The feel of Cas pulsing deep in him and his hand on his straining cock and the sounds, the fucking  _sounds_  he was making sent Dean  _flying_  over the edge into his own climax, his vision going white with pleasure. His shaft leapt, striping his belly with white and he felt a scream leave him, and that was the last thing he remembered for probably a full minute.

He came to slowly, sore, sated and heavy, the former angel draped across his body, his head still buried in the crook of his neck. Cas wasn’t moving, and Dean didn’t feel particularly inclined to move either, but there were some things that had to be take care of. He poked Cas in the ribs and he jolted, pulling back from his neck to look drowsily at Dean. “Dean,” he said softly, a soft smile on his face. He gently pulled free of Dean, who winced at the soreness, and looked down at himself, his brow furrowed in confusion as he plucked the condom from his softened flesh and fiddled with it awkwardly. Dean sat up, pulling it from his hands and tying it off, tossing it to the trash.

“What time do you have to be at the store?” he asked, rolling out of bed and padding to the restroom to grab a towel, wetting it with warm water and wiping down his stomach. Cas furrowed his brow and looked over at him. He looked like he wanted nothing more than to continue cuddling Dean.  
“Eight.” Dean padded closer to the bed and winced as he cleaned himself of lube. He’d be tender for a few days. He tossed the towel to Cas and rolled back into the bed. Cas caught the towel and patted at the stains on his stomach half-heartedly, then tossed the towel aside in favor of settling against Dean’s side. “You make an excellent babysitter.” he said, sighing against his ear. Dean rolled his eyes and turned his head to meet his lips in a kiss.


End file.
